spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:William Leonard/SBFW ADVENTURES: EPISODE ONE CHAPTER ONE
Welcome to SBFW Adventures! This is a new blog series I'm creating, inspired by Dave, about the members of SpongeBob Fanon Wiki meeting in real life. DISCLAIMER: This is a work of satire, and is not meant to be taken seriously. At all. Read at your own risk! IN THIS EPISODE: THE MEMBERS OF SPONGEBOB FANON WIKI DECIDE TO ENTER A CREEPY-LOOKING HOUSE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS CHARACTERS: * Da Nerd * Davebrayfbu * JCM * JellyfishJam38 * KaRRotBuddy4 * MrScience12 * Ponyo Fan * Travisplatypus * William Leonard EPISODE ONE CHAPTER ONE The members of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki had decided earlier in the month to have a little get-together somewhere in the country. Once everybody had managed to get there (it had taken some longer to get there than others, due to the fact that they were from different countries) the rest of the day had been filled with all sorts of conversations and chats, and no shortage of fun. After they had gotten to know each other, they turned their thoughts to where they were going to go next. William Leonard: I’d love to go on a walk down the countryside. You can never have too much nature in your lives. Travis: No, that’s a bit too boring. MrScience12: Perhaps we could visit an art gallery? KaRRotBuddy4: I’d love to go to an art gallery! Ponyo Fan: Could we perhaps visit the nearby radio station? I’m working on a new Unsolved Mysteries and I’d like to ask them a few questions about what happened in– Travis: Uh, no thank you. JellyfishJam38: What about some ice cream? William Leonard: That sounds good! Da Nerd: Might as well. KaRRotBuddy4: Yes! Davebrayfbu: I’m up for some ice cream. And so they went off to get some ice cream. After they had finished their ice cream, Dave suddenly saw something in the distance. Davebrayfbu: Guys! Guys! Look at this! MrScience12: What is it? Davebrayfbu: Guys, come here! I found something! JCM: You know, you really don’t need to shout. Dave pointed to a house off in the distance. The house looked old and unkempt, and all-together creepy. William Leonard: Woah, that looks cool. Davebrayfbu: I know, right? Da Nerd: What the hell is that? JellyfishJam38: It looks like a house. Ponyo Fan: Looks like the type of house you’d see in a horror film. Davebrayfbu: Exactly! MrScience12: A haunted house, I suppose? :) William Leonard: It looks almost exactly like Brian’s old house back in Entry #16 of Marble Hornets! I wonder if this one has a masked man in it as well… Travis: What? William Leonard: Never mind. Davebrayfbu: Anyway, who wants to go inside it? JellyfishJam38: Me. William Leonard: Me! Ponyo Fan: Hell yes. Travis: Hell no. I’m not going in there. JCM: I’ll go. MrScience12 & KaRRotBuddy4: We want to go! Da Nerd: Sure, why not? Davebrayfbu: Well, then, it’s decided. Let’s go! They all set off towards the haunted house – everybody except for Travis. JCM turned around as he was walking. JCM: Well, seeya Travis. After a while, Travis suddenly started running. Travis: Hey, guys! Wait for me! END OF CHAPTER ONE I hope you guys enjoyed this! The next chapter should come soon enough. If you have any questions about this, feel free to ask! :) - William Leonard Category:Blog posts